


dried tears

by kiIIua



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Mastermind Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiIIua/pseuds/kiIIua
Summary: major v3 spoilers which includes mastermind spoilers!an arrow pierced through my heart. all i can hear was screams echoing through the room.





	dried tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Aria here! If you are reading this, then turn back if you don't like mastermind spoilers! There is also angst here as well! Feel free to read if you are spoiled! For the characters displayed in here its just only them. The rest of them are just not fit into the story since I have no idea how to put them?

The cosplayer held out a cross bow. It was aimed for the incoming supreme leader. The girl gave a smirk as she fired. The arrow coated in an extreme high poison was flying through the air. The supreme leader didn't much see it as he glanced at it seeing flying it towards him.

' Damn it! I-I can't dodge it! ' Ouma thought surprised.

But he didn't feel any contact of the arrow on him though...... He was wondering what happened.

' What is going on..? He wondered.

The supreme have felt blood on his cheek as he glanced up weakly. The boy that got impaled coughed a little bit giving a harmed smile.

" I.....I guess that its the end for me.... " The male softly whispers.

Time shifted slowly as the motion fell. The impaled one starts to fall as the arrow that struck on his back impaled with poison fell onto the floor as he groans feeling more of the arrow impaled into his chest. Maki and Kaito glanced at the mastermind with worry as their eyes widen. 

" How could you........ " Kaito growls out as tears stain his eyes.

Tsumugi glanced at them with a giggle. 

" Awwhhh~ How sad of me to shoot the poor detective~! My prime subject should have been Ouma Kokichi but I guess it was Shuuichi's fault that he got in the way. " The cosplayer giggled out.

Saihara was pretty much breathing really hard as he glanced up weakly offering a weak smile. The supreme leader haven't realized yet. What was actually rolling down his cheek....? Tears...? This might be the first time he had cried for someone actually. Not faking....not smiling......just pure tears.

" Sai............hara......-chan...? " He mustered out weakly as his hands rubbed on to the detective's cheek that was slowly getting colder every single second passing by.

" A-ah........O-oum-Ouma-kun..... " Saihara said in a weak and sweet voice.

He was getting weak... Why is he talking like this? Why is he doing this? Why did he sacrifice his life for him!? The questions began to bombard his head. His tears fall down like crazy. But in a few words, all of his questions were answered.

" I....................its because........O-ouma-kun.......I ....... " He said slowly as the supreme leader's eyes widen at the last two words. " love you........... "

The boy that was on the ground began to turn pale. His life has just pass away. Kaito and Maki in the background were holding their tears but bursts out crying. Their friend was now somewhere in the afterlife. Shirogane's laughs echoed around the whole place. Ouma can't much bother any more. He let his tears fall down racing down as if Saihara was just a land while Ouma was the rain.

" So...? Ouma..... How do you feel...? To have Shuuichi gone away from you? " She asked with a sinister smile.

The boy glanced back with a sinister glare holding a knife he found near him.

" I would love to see you burn in hell......Shirogane... " Was all he can muster right now.


End file.
